for the love of lemons
by Ayzed Blayde
Summary: (new to the site so i cant uplad a pic!) i was feeling funky so i decided to write my first ever story and it is going to be hehehe a lemon


It was a good day for a serene walk down the park Naruto thought to himself, that was until he was stopped by a group of suspicous fan girls who implored him to sign their books and other ... parts of them "oh crap what do i do now i cant say no and look like a complete jerk and i cant just sign my fans... delicate parts" he racked his brains for the quickest way out of this sticky situation so he did the first thing that came to the mind of the brilliant war hero who defeated the originator of chakra and played a part in killing Zabuza Momochi (moniker: Demon of the hidden mist), convinced 2 men from taking over the world with mere words, pupil of the gallant toad sage of mt miyoboku sannin Jiraiya and 7th hokage a man feared by nations (the list goes on but i dont wanna bore ya (;) "oh my god look at that flying bowl of ramen!"he yelped like a dog who saw a gigantic squirrel bred with a cat.

Unfortunately they didn't fall for it, all they did was give him the puppy eyes and all Naruto could do was mentally strangle his brain, when something snagged his attention. He felt some sort of malicious intent coming at him however he couldn't identify where exactly it was as if he was being spy'd on therefore all he did was form a hand sign and "shunshin no jutsu!, Body flickering technique!" he ended up behind 9 especially smug looking people and 1 in tears and another in blistering fury one that would diminish an inferno, rage at it's highest peak soooo about 11people in total, even the leaf villages number one knuckle headed ninja could put two and two together and figure out who his former classmates are"what are you doing behind this bush spying on m.." he didn't even finish talking as he saw a chakra chock full slap coming his way, he manouvered out of the way by stepping closer to the all too familiar pinkette, in blinding speeds and got behind her with a kunai swinging loosely at his finger near her neck "How dare you" Sakura said in a low throaty voice "HOW DAARE YOUUU" this time she turned around and swung again but stopped just short confusing Naruto even more than he already was and kicked him straight in the rod and she had to admit that he must have balls of steel.

"ok *khwoo* *khwoo* can someone *khwoo* explain why Sakura chan is trying to kill me *khwoo* and the fact that all of you *khwoo* are spying on me" he stated in a wheezing tone.

(surprisingly) Shikamaru spoke first "i can't believe this Naruto and to think i knew you as a person, well you sure proved me wrong) "bu..."

Kiba spoke immediately after "If so much as see you even be this close to a woman again ill KILL YOU"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he asked the one person he relied on to give him an answer "Sai kun can you explain what just happened" Sai said "you unloyal peice of shit everyone here please remind me to never trust Naruto sama ever again"

Everyone even Sakura in all her rage was taken aback by the words that had just come out of sai's mouth well everyone that is except for Sasuke who was trying his hardest to ignore the situation by trying to stare the trees into oblivion without his sharingan and was doing admirably well until Stupid baka Naruto put him on the spot to explain what was going on so he simply told Naruto what had happened in his ear and his face was fluctuating until Sasuke told him it really was a gen jutsu put on by one of the fan girls.

what everyone else saw

Naruto slowly caressed the back of the neck of the fangirl (blond hair, curvaceous body, gym tights and a tight kimono and blue eyes with thin arms) and smoothly ran his fingers through her hair and passionately dived into a toungue wrestle and as expected he was winning, while they were kissing he undid the kimono and bra and simply started to suckle on her breasts making her moan in pleasure

Naruto looked horrified thinking who would do such a thing, but he thought that he should try convincing them "hey, you guys the truth is that what you just saw was absolutely 100% real and i loved every second of it try measure up to that hinata." he could'nt beleive the words that just came out of his mouth.

she ran away, Sakura chased after her in tears also and the rest of them broke off yelling words too unholy to be written down

Naruto sat down he had a headache so as he was trying to figure things out Sasuke very kindly put him out of his headache, knocked him out and delivered him to Tsunade sama explaining what happened and telling her that his suspicions could be true about the asassin's sent to kill Naruto.

When Naruto woke he asked Kurama for help and this was the plan, we have to find the fangirl and get sasuke to explain what just happened and to do that he needs to regain their trust and the quickest way to do that is to save them from something so he will need to hire goons to act like they are from the kaguya family and that's about it.

im going to re write this story because ive messed up the whole concept tell me if i should scrap this and start anew or continue this is pretty crappy anyway

 **this is my first ever sorry so please take it easy on me i know im not the best writer but hopefully you (non gender specific) guys can help me out i really look forward to doing this i was actually dared to write a lemon so dont hold it against me heheheehe**


End file.
